Princess
by princessjazzie
Summary: Tara didn't need a boy to handle her shit but she had a father, a husband and an army of men that hated to see her hurt. Which meant they would ALL gladly do anything in their power to make sure she didn't; even if that meant killing or being killed.
1. Remembering

**A/N I do not own any of the original Sons of Anarchy characters or stories, they belong to Kurt Sutter. **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my Nana for supporting me and assisting in the editing of this story even though the language is more than a little colorful. I also wanted to give a special thanks to Janet McCormick for giving me the extra push I needed to share this story. **

Tara was escorted into the Charming Police Department interrogation room. Looking at her one would assume she was in the wrong place as she was still in scrubs but those who grew up in Charming knew looks could be very deceiving. Which was the case with Tara.

You see Tara wore many hats; those hats included being a pediatric surgeon, a daughter, a mother, and an old lady. Being brought in for questioning or even being put under arrest wasn't new to her; in fact the interrogation room she was currently in and the cells down the hall brought back many memories from her youth. From the time she could walk and talk it was drilled into her that you don't talk to cops no matter what was threatened or what was promised. Having a father in SAMCRO and a mother in porn was a big driving force for that drilling. Tara wasn't just anyone's daughter though, she was the daughter of Luanne and Otto Delany. Luanne was a superstar in the porn industry, meaning thanks to her movies unwanted attention both good and bad was ever present and Otto was one of the First 9. Making her MC royalty, the Princess of SAMCRO. If both of those things didn't put enough of a target on her back she was also married to Jackson Teller, the prince to her proverbial princess.

SOASOASOASOASOA

"Dr. Knowles?" Tara thought about correcting the other woman by telling her that her name was Dr. Knowles-Teller, as Gemma had once told her that being a Teller meant something, but figured it would be best to find out just what this woman wanted first. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I'm Agent Stahl with ATF. May I ask you a few questions?"

"You can ask all the questions you want Agent Stahl, whether I actually answer or not is a whole different story."

"Fair enough. I'm just trying to wrap my brain around your history and current affiliations with SAMCRO. Your daddy has been in and out of prison the majority of your teenage and adult years. Charges for his imprisonment range from assault and battery to conspiracy to commit murder. Your mom, thanks to I'm sure illegal earnings, paid for you to pursue your dream of becoming a doctor, forcing you to leave Charming 11 years ago. You graduated from the University of California San Diego with honors going on to lead your class at Loyola Med and complete your internship at Chicago Presbyterian. All very impressive."

"You know I was there, right?"

"Now you're here at Saint Redneck's getting dirty with the bad boys again. How does that happen? Your father is in jail and from the looks of his visitor logs you don't visit him much. Your mother is still in the porn business only difference is she is now behind the camera and judging by the phone calls or lack thereof you two don't talk much either. Even though you married your first love, Jackson Teller, 11 years apart has obviously taken its toll since he fathered a child with Wendy Case. So all that is left is the remaining members of SAMCRO, all of which are known for criminal enterprises, meaning I can't imagine why you would want to come back for any of them. So again I have to ask why would a respectable doctor such as yourself come back to an incestuous town like Charming?"

"Wow, you should really do your homework, Agent Stahl. There are several things incorrect with the information you've been given about my personal life. I however don't think that it's any of your business so I will refrain from correcting you. With that said what is it that you want from me?"

"Do you know of any illegal activities past or present that the Sons of Anarchy are involved in?"

"You must not have much of a case if you are asking me whether I know anything or not. What's to stop me from tipping them off? Letting them know you are watching them; trying to get information from current and former 'old ladies'? You took a risk bringing me in here, am I free to go?"

"Is that what Kohn liked about you, your inquisitive nature? He threw away his career I just hope you're not doing the same. You are free to go."

Tara got up to leave but before she could turn the handle and walk through the door she turned back with a smirk on her face and said, "Hey Stahl, you ever heard from Kohn?" Seeing Stahl's eyes bug out and her mouth drop ever so slightly Tara knew she had her and continued, "Dangerous thing being a Fed."

SOASOASOASOASOA

Tara barely walked through the doorway of CaraCara before she found herself face to face with the 'queen of porn'. The 'queen' wasted no time before spewing, "Honey, shouldn't you be out polishing his bike or something? This is a closed party and he has got all he can handle tonight, don't you worry."

At her words, Tara was reminded of a conversation she had had recently with Gemma. You good with that rubbing up on Jax? I trust him Gem. It's not him you have to worry about, it's them. These new girls think he's a free dick, you have to educate.

Before Tara could finish replaying the conversation in her head she was dragged back to present by Ima telling her, "Bitch, I said get out!"

Tara noticed all the other CaraCara girls cringe at Ima's words and take a few steps back as not to be associated with her. The other girls had worked at CaraCara and been around Tara long enough to know what would happen if you got between her and Jax.

Tara knew it was time she set this bitch straight. "Oh honey, I'm going to let this little outburst of yours go because either you have lost your Goddamn mind or you don't know just who the fuck I am. You see sweetheart I may not have been around as of late but I am Jax Tellers old lady. You on the other hand are just a piece of pussy we use to make us, Tara gestured between herself and the club members seated along the far wall, money. So the next time you open your mouth it better be to either suck a cock or lick a pussy because if you ever disrespect me in anyway again I will wipe the floor with you. Do you understand me?"

Ima just looked at her wide eyed, mouth agape so Tara continued "I'm waiting, nod if you understand."

At Tara's words Ima snapped out of her trance and lunged for her. Tara however saw the change in Ima's eyes and had just enough time to step sideways causing Ima to fall to the floor. Tara wasted no time pulling Ima up and dragging her by her hair over to one of the tables. Tara pulled Ima's head backward, by the fist full of hair she still held, before slamming Ima's face into the table. She yelled between slams. "You really are a stupid bitch." WHAM "You may not have opened your mouth but that lunge you took toward me disrespected me nonetheless!" WHAM "Did you think I was kidding when I said 'in any way'?" WHAM "If you ever come near me or my family again this beating will seem like nothing because if there is a next time, I will kill you." WHAM WHAM

Tara released the hold she had in Ima's hair causing the other woman to fall to the floor again. With one hand cupping her nose and the other held out defensively, in an attempt to protect herself, she looked up and around to the audience that had formed. "What is wrong with you people, do something."

Tara let out a menacing chuckle before saying, "Please, you're kidding me right? None and I do mean none of these people are going to do shit to help you you stupid bitch."

By this point Luanna had come running over to see what all the commotion was about. Ima thinking Luanne was there for her said, "Oh thank God, Luanne look at what she did to me. Get this crazy bitch out of here."

Ignoring Ima all together Luanne grabbed Tara into a big hug, after a long moment she pulled far enough away to bring her hands up to Tara's face. "Baby, are you okay?" Tara looked her mother in the eyes and said, "Yeah mom I'm fine, she didn't even get a hit in." Luanne first tilted Tara's head from side to side and then reached for her daughters hands looking them over for reddened knuckles. Seeing no signs of harm to her daughter she was satisfied with Tara's answer and turned her attention to Ima. Ima might not have gotten a hit in but bringing this kind of reaction out of Tara meant she wasn't innocent and needed to be dealt with. "Ima a one-time occurrence doesn't illicit this type of reaction from my daughter, therefore you must have been warned prior to this occurring. With that said you're done, clean out your station your final check will be sent in the mail." Not liking being dismissed Ima threatened, "You can't be serious, all of you are going to regret this when you're rotting in prison!" Squatting down Luanne grabbed Ima's face forcing eye contact and said, "Don't be stupid, if this day comes back in any way on Tara, CaraCara, SAMCRO or myself, you will be rotting right along with us. The only difference you'll be six feet under when we are walking free. So get the fuck out of my sight!"

**A/N Flashbacks to come, I promise they WILL explain why Jax fathered Wendy's child, why Tara left Charming and why she came back at the time she did. She is the Princess of SAMCRO meaning she IS family and SAMCRO always protects family! **

**I want this story to be everything you as my readers WANT to read so with that said opinions are needed on the following: **

**Donna or Lyla? I feel like with Luanne being Tara's mom I could put an interest spin on Lyla/Tara's relationship but please state your preference. **

**As much as I hate seeing Jax with anyone he isn't perfect and it's good for drama; so should Ima make a second appearance or should I write in Collette?**


	2. Causing A Scene

**A/N I do not own any of the original Sons of Anarchy characters or stories, they belong to Kurt Sutter. **

**I want to specifically thank a few lovely ladies for their continued support and feedback, this chapter is dedicated to you: MiMi Hiddleston, Janet McCormick and Samantha Renk. I also wanted to thank each and every one of you that have liked/favorited/followed and/or reviewed me and my story(ies). I hope the wait for this update was worth it. **

Beyoncé's Flawless (Remix)

This song inspired me to write this chapter; below is just a few versus'. If you haven't heard the song in it's entirety I'd recommend a listen!

I know when you were little girls  
You dreamt of being in my world  
Don't forget it, don't forget it  
Respect that, bow down bitches  
I took some time to live my life  
But don't think I'm just his little wife  
Don't get it twisted, get it twisted  
This my shit, bow down bitches  
Bow down bitches, bow bow down bitches (Crown)  
Bow down bitches, bow bow down bitches (Crown)  
H Town bitches  
H, H Town bitches  
I'm so crown crown, bow down bitches

I'm about that H, town, coming coming down  
I'm coming down, drippin' candy on the ground  
H, Town, Town, I'm coming down, coming down  
Drippin' candy on the ground

We teach girls to shrink themselves  
To make themselves smaller  
We say to girls  
"You can have ambition  
But not too much  
You should aim to be successful  
But not too successful  
Otherwise you will threaten the man"  
Because I am female  
I am expected to aspire to marriage  
I am expected to make my life choices  
Always keeping in mind that  
Marriage is the most important  
Now marriage can be a source of  
Joy and love and mutual support  
But why do we teach girls to aspire to marriage  
And we don't teach boys the same?  
We raise girls to each other as competitors  
Not for jobs or for accomplishments  
Which I think can be a good thing  
But for the attention of men  
We teach girls that they cannot be sexual beings  
In the way that boys are  
Feminist: the person who believes in the social  
Political, and economic equality of the sexes

SOASOASOASOASOA

Tara watched as Juice stepped forward to help Ima up and escort her off CaraCara property. Knowing that everyone's attention would now be solely on her Tara began to dread seeing Jax. When they were younger Jax ate up Tara fighting over him but now that they were no longer teenagers it seemed like Tara was just expected to put up with "whores" hanging all over him. Doing everything including caressing his manhood to get his attention but god forbid a male of any sort even smiled in her direction. She was expected to "trust" that it was only harmless flirting and believe that all he wanted was her but Jax wasn't kept to the same standard. He was free to either verbally or physically assault any man who challenged what was "his". Tara despised the double standard and feeling as if she was just a piece of property. She may have a tattoo that said "Property of Jax Teller" but she'd be damned if she let that define her. Squaring her shoulders Tara began to look around the room for Jax. Before she could look too far she felt an arm snake around her waist. Breathing in, all of her senses were overtaken by his scent. His scent was unique, a combination of leather, motor oil and musk. Tara tried to hold onto her irritation but as his scent washed over her she found it quickly dissipating.

Before she could relax completely and lean into his touch she felt his hot breath by her ear, "Babe, we need to talk."

That was all Jax said before he steered her in the direction of the women's bathroom.

"Jax, I know I shouldn't have done that but the things she was saying...I just...I couldn't let it go."

"It's just business babe, don't let 'em get to you."

"Do they get to you?"

"Babe we talked about this, it's just business."

"Jax there is a difference between being cordial for business and egging it on. You, Jackson Teller, give them the green light with the way you call 'em Darlin' and flash your panty dropping smirk. How would you like it if the tables were turned?"

Jax went to reach for her but knowing him better than he knew himself, Tara took a step back. Leaving Jax to feel the silky material of her blue blouse slip through his fingers. "Babe?" Jax questioned.

Tara's mind wondered back to her earlier irritation, squaring her shoulders like she had done before, she decided to answer the question she posed to Jax herself.

"Let me answer that for you, you're a fucking hypocrite. You expect me to sit back with a smile on my face being a good old lady while you're letting everything with two legs and a vagina rub up on you. You crave the attention. You love seeing the blush creep up their cheeks as your eyes roll over their body. You love the shy doe in the headlights look they give you when you put your hand on their hip and call them Darlin'. Oh and let's not forget, you love the way they'll do AN-Y-THING when you give them that smirk of yours." Shaking her head a little she continued, "God forbid if a co-worker of mine or even one of the visiting charters club members, whom I've known my entire life, looks at me a second too long let alone touches me in any way. You'd either beat the shit out of them or they'd end up in a fucking ditch somewhere so that they'd never do it again and maybe their friends would learn I'm off limits too. When we were younger you used to get off on me kicking bitches asses but now if I even put one in their place verbally let alone physically for disrespecting me you get pissed and demand I let it go." Tara finished her point by throwing her hands up in the air and letting out an exasperated breath.

Jax took a hesitant step toward Tara. Seeing that her guard was coming down a little now that she had gotten all that off of her chest, he put his hand on her hip and pulled her until she was flush against him. "Babe, do you feel that? Trust me, I still get 'off' on it."

Looking up into his lust-filled eyes, that were watching her intently, gauging her response she said with an irritated voice, "Then why do you always tell me to not let them get to me?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh he responded, "Because Babe, it's a legitimate business. The club needs this. These girls are different then..."

"Jackson Nathanial Teller, I'm going to stop you right there, before you really piss me off. The only difference between these girls and the ones at the club house is they get paid to spread their legs on camera but all the extra work they do to get under a club member or on top of one is the exact same as the hang arounds at the club house. I am going to talk to my mom and tell her you are not going to be anyone's personal escort. If they have a safety concern they can talk to another club member because no women is riding bitch on the back of your bike but me."

"Babe, you can't do that..."

Pulling her arms back she smacked Jax on his chest, catching them both off guard. "Hell I can't!" She screamed before pulling her arms back and again smacking him on his chest. This time it was with such force it knocked Jax off balance causing him to fall back against the bathroom wall. Pausing her onslaught Tara looked up into Jax's crystal blue eyes, realization dawning on her regarding just how turned on he really was. Ripping open his checkered button up shirt and placing her hands around his neck bringing his mouth down to hers. She gave him a chaste kiss before working her way down his jaw line and neck while her hands found their way to his belt. With his belt and pants undone Tara reached into Jax's boxers, freeing his length. Jax not being able to take any of Tara's normal foreplay did all but rip her pants and underwear off of her body. Picking her up by her now bare legs he spun them around so her back was to the wall while she took the time to lock her legs around his waist. Turning her head in anticipation Jax took the invitation to begin doing a combination of sucking and biting along her neck. Pulling back slightly to look into her eyes as he entered her little by little until she had taken his full length only than going back to the place on her neck that he knew drove her crazy. He began a rhyme of pulling out and thrusting in. Wanting to make her scream his name he quickened his pace, pounding over and over again until he heard her pant out, "Jaxxx. Baby, that's it."

SOASOASOASOASOA

Ima had convinced Juice to let her go to the bathroom to assess the damage done to her face before he escorted her home.

Opening the door she gasped at the sight before her. Hearing the sound of the door creak open and the gasp that came from that direction Tara looked up to see Ima standing in the doorway with her mouth agape, shock clearly evident on her features. Allowing her mouth to curl at the edges and her eyes to fill with mischief Tara mouthed, "He's mine bitch," before bringing her attention back to Jax.

Grabbing a fist full of his hair she brought his mouth to hers, kissing him passionately, unlike the chaste kiss from before. Pulling away from their kiss Tara moved her mouth along his jaw line and down to his neck, she found herself biting him harder than she anticipated as he hit deeper than he had before. Loving the feel of his length inside her and the taste of his sweat from their love making on the tip of her tongue, she allowed herself to scream his name as she clenched her walls around him. "Fuck, Babe!" was all Jax could say as he quickened his pace in search of his own release.

SOASOASOASOASOA

Feeling completely shattered, Ima stepped back allowing the door to slam before she turned on her heels and wobbled out of the side doors of CaraCara. She barely made it out of the building before collapsing to the ground. Taking off her heels and scooting backwards until her back was against the brick wall, she brought her knees up to her chest and began to cry. Thinking as she sobbed, 'Why doesn't he look at me like he looks at her?' 'What does that stuck up doctor bitch have, that I don't?'

**A/N Thanks to a few reader reviews I have found a way to incorporate both Donna AND Lyla in my story; hopefully the way that I have found doesn't leave anyone disappointed. **

**As for Ima vs. Collette the votes were split pretty 50/50 so I haven't decided if this is Ima's last appearance or not but we will just have to see where the story takes me. **

**Up next: flashback between Wendy/Tara. ***Your votes won't necessarily change anything but I'm interested in seeing why you think Tara left (i.e. death, jail, etc.).*****


	3. Sight To See

**A/N I do not own any of the original Sons of Anarchy characters or stories, they belong to Kurt Sutter.**

**I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. Sometimes when you look at something long enough you see what you want to see. **

SOASOASOASOASOA

After righting their clothes Jax and Tara exited the bathroom of CaraCara and made their way over to the director's chairs that were set up.

Luanne looked up from the edits she was working on, taking in the love bites on her daughter's neck and the just fucked hair both her daughter and son-in-law were sporting before saying, "The two of you are just as bad now as when you were teenagers."

Tara understanding the double meaning of her mother's words opened her mouth to apologize again for her actions but before she could get the words out her phone began to ring. Without looking at who was calling she answered, "This is Doctor Knowles."

In a panicked voice Neeta stuttered, "T-tara!"

"Neeta what's wrong?" Tara demanded while snapping her fingers to get everyones attention.

Through sobs Neeta stammerred out, "T-t-they took him T-tara! Oh God, they t-took our sweet boy!"

"Neeta I need for you to go into my bedroom and get into the closet, focus on your breathing and do not come out until either Jax or I come and get you. Can you do that for me?"

While Tara was talking to Neeta her and the guys were jogging out to the bikes. By the time Neeta responded with a barily adible "Yes" Jax was already strapping his helmet on to Tara.

Letting a chocked "Good" escape her lips she ended the call and looked into Jax worried eyes, "We have to hurry Jackson, it's our son."

Not needing any further explanation they all hopped on their bikes and rushed to Jax and Tara's house. Upon arrival Tara jumped off of the bike before Jax could finish parking, ripping the helmet off as she ran into the house. She knew she was being irriational, she knew she should let the guys do a walk through before she entered but all she could think about was her missing baby boy and the frightened women who had become like another mother to Tara over the past year.

Rushing back to her bedroom with Jax hot on her heels she flung the closet door open and took in the site of Neeta. Neeta was rocking back and forth in the fetal position mumbling to herself, "I'm sorry, so sorry."

**A/N What is sexier than torture? A badass surgeon taking lead with some of the craziest bikers along for the ride. Coming soon...**


End file.
